Flashbacks
1864]] 'Flashbacks '''are interjected scenes that takes the narrative back in time from the current point in the story. Flashbacks are often used to recount events that happened before the story's primary sequence of events to fill in crucial backstory. Throughout the Vampire Diaries series there have been flashbacks to many different time eras, including 1864, 1920s, 1912, 1942, 1953-58, 1977, 1994, as well as flashbacks to the 11th century, Ancient Greece, and many others. =Flashback Episodes= The vampire Diaries Throughout season 1 and 2 there are flashbacks to 1864, showing Stefan and Damon's back story with Katherine and how they became vampires. In ''Katerina there are flashbacks to 1490 in Bulgaria, showing us that Katherine had an illegitimate child out of wedlock. The child was taken away directly after birth to be adopted and Katerina was banished to England. There have also been flashback to approximately 1000 years ago, but although the exact year is unknown, it is thought to be during the 10th century. These flashbacks explained the history of The Originals, the second oldest and most powerful vampires to ever walk the earth, showing us why and how the second generation of Vampires were created. In relation to the originals there have been flashbacks showing them arriving in New Orleans 300 hundred years ago and again the 1820's, showing them living in New Orleans and explaining the backstory of Marcel. These are episodes in which flashbacks provided much of the main plot or important backstories for characters. Season One when he saw for the first time. She came with her handmaiden Emily into Salvatore Estate. Later while Stefan and Damon were playing football, Katherine came, took the ball and they chased her. Damon went to Confederate army, but returned shortly. She didn't know with which brother should she go with to the First Founder's Party, but in the end she chose to go with Stefan. While Stefan and Katherine were having sex, Stefan told her that he'll love her forever and then she bit him. She compelled him to not tell his brother about it and made him drink her blood. ''Bloodlines'' Alaric's wife Isobel is introduced. Alaric watches Damon kill her. This flashback takes place in 2003. ''Children of the Damned (Stefan and Katherine centric) .]] In ''Children of the Damned, was showing Damon how to kill. She said to two men that her husband has been hurt. When one of them went to see Damon lying down she attacked another one and drank his blood. Then she killed the other human. kissed Damon with blood on her lips. Later while Damon and Katherine were in bed, Emily said that Pearl was waiting her downstairs. She told Katherine that Honoria Fell had an elixir with vervain and that it was best to leave town. Also it's shown that Anna is Pearl's daughter as she is seen talking to her. Katherine told her that she wants to be with both Salvatore Brothers. Pearl was in love with Johnathan Gilbert. and Pearl.]] Giuseppe Salvatore asked Damon and Stefan to help him destroy the vampires. Stefan wanted to tell his father that there are good vampires. Damon made him promise that he won't tell anything to father. Later Stefan came to his father and told him that vampires are good. Father became suspicious and spiked Stefan's drink with vervain. While Stefan and Katherine we're having sex she bit him and vervain weakened her. Giuseppe Salvatore sent Stefan to sheriff and muzzled Katherine. People from the town put all the vampire in the church and burned it. Johnathan Gilbert saw on compass that it points to his love Pearl. She begged him,but he betrayed her. Emily told Anna that she will protect all vampires in the church. ''A Few Good Men'' Alaric and Isobel's married life, before she was killed, is shown. This flashback takes place in 2003 as well. ''Blood Brothers (Stefan and Damon centric) and ]]Then in ''Blood Brothers, Stefan and Damon attempt to set Katherine free, but their father shot them. As they had a vampire's blood in their system, they woke up in quarry north of the town. Emily told them that Katherine gave them the rings that they were wearing. As they were in transition, they had chosen to die. Stefan went to their father to say goodbye. Giuseppe attacked Stefan and he accidentally staked himself. Stefan couldn't help himself and tasted his blood becoming a vampire. Then he went to Damon with a gift (a compelled girl) and made him drink, too. He became a vampire and promised eternity full of misery, not because Stefan made him drink blood, because Katherine had also turned Stefan. }} Season Two had a weird dream about first founder's ball. Katherine compelled him to dream about it. Then next, Henry told that some supernatural species killed someone, but he's sure that vampire didn't do that. She told George Lockwood that she's a vampire and that she knew that he's a werewolf. Later, Stefan confessed his love and kissed Katherine even though he wasn't compelled. She refused Damon after that and was happy about the kiss. Katherine and George planned burning of the church and Katherine's saving. Than next scene is after Stefan and Damon got shot. Katherine came here, safe, gave George his Moonstone kissed Stefan while he was "dead" and left town. Kill Or Be Killed (Mason centric) In the beginning of the episode, Jimmy is shown picking a fight with Mason in 2009 in Emerald Coast, Florida. He accuses him of sleeping with his girlfriend Marla, which Mason didn't do. They fight and Mason accidentally kills him, which triggers the werewolf curse. At the end of the episode, the flashback continues and Katherine is shown comforting him. When she hugs him, she smiles, which indicates that she might have compelled Jimmy to pick a fight with Mason so he would kill him and trigger the curse, and that her plan worked out the way she wanted it to. Katerina'' (Katherine centric) ]]The episode starts with a flashback scene in 1490 in Bulgaria. gave birth to her daughter. It is unknown who the father is. Her father took her somewhere. They didn't even let her hold her daughter once. Than the first flashback ends. Then it is shown that Katerina is running from ' men. She was hidden so they didn't found her.(one of them was ). Then Trevor found her and told her to go to the house on east. When she got there she saw an old woman, who was compelled by Rose, inside. Rose was compelling her, so she let in. She stole the moonstone from Klaus and showed it to Rose. Rose wanted to give back to . After she saw that Katherine tried to kill her with a knife, Rose gave her some vampire blood. A few minutes later Katherine hung herself. She fed on the old woman and left. In 1492, returned to her house. Everybody was killed by Klaus and his men. ''The Dinner Party'' (Stefan centric) Some parts of this flashbacks are read by Elena from Johnathan Gilbert Journal,some Stefan told Elena and some Damon thought about. ]] This episode starts with Thomas Fell, his wife Honoria Fell and Johnathan Gilbert. They we're dining and celebrating their great vampires-in-the-church-burned-alive plan. Suddenly they heard a noise, Thomas went outside to check it, carrying the knife with him. Honoria told Johnathan that she is worried so, he went outside, too with a compass. Suddenly he saw the needle on compass running fast. The vampire killed Thomas. Then his wife Honoria came out, and the vampire killed her too. The vampire came slowly to Johnathan. He recognized him, it was Stefan Salvatore. He "killed him", or at least he was dead, but he was wearing the Gilbert ring. ]] Then next, Stefan was in his house with several girls.He was drinking their blood.Then Damon came and compelled them all to forget bout this incident and go home. Damon decided to left town. Since it was civil war, there were victims. drained blood from one. Then some mystery figure in a cloak saw him. He followed her and attacked her. Then he saw that she was a vampire named Alexia "Lexi" Branson She told him he is a "ripper" meaning he only fed and hunted, losing his humanity. She made change from the monster he was, to who he is today. After said that it hurt too much, she told him that "if they could hurt, they could love" and that the pain, hurt and the craving for blood, was all worth it at the end, because they could feel love too. In the last flashback, it is showed how Damon met Lexi. It was in the house,before he left he told her to help his brother. ''Klaus (Klaus, Elijah and Katherine centric) Flashbacks to 1492 will reveal Katherine’s introduction to Elijah and Klaus, along with the origin of the moonstone curse. As I Lay Dying'' (Damon centric) Damon's memories of Katherine in 1864 mix with the reality of Elena in the present day due to the dementia caused by his werewolf bite. Damon dressed in military attire passes Katherine's room and watches her through the open doorway. Katherine teasingly accuses Damon of spying on her and asks him in to help unknot her corset strings. He enters and complies with gentlemanly pleasure. Katherine says she will be lonely while Damon is away at war and asks him to hurry back. Damon suggests that Stefan should be sufficient company for her while he is away. Katherine asks is it wrong for her to want them both. Elena standing in the doorway in modern day attire warns Damon that Katherine was only toying with him and all he had to do was say no and walk way. He had a choice. He promises Katherine that he will return quickly. In the present day at movie night in the square, a disoriented Damon asks Elena where they are going. Katherine running through the woods at night replies "Everywhere!". Damon, carrying a torch has difficulty keeping up with her and stumbles. In the present a very ill Damon also stumbles and is caught be Elena. In the past Damon pushes Katherine up against a tree. Present day Damon, reliving the memory pushes Elena against a post. Damon asks Katherine why she must always run away from him. Katherine answers because she knows he will chase her. Damon asks Katherine to let him chase her forever and asks her to feed him her blood. Katherine refuses to feed him, takes a hair pin, pricks her own neck and challenges Damon to take it. Katherine says it is his choice to make. In the present a disoriented Damon says to Elena "I choose you Katherine." In the past Damon asks Katherine to keep it a secret from his brother then drinks Katherine's blood. In the present Elena tries to tell Damon who she is and pleads for him not to but Damon protests that he has to drink her blood if they are to be together forever. Damon bites Elena. She pleads with him to stop and tells him he is hurting her. Damon stops and looks at Elena with sudden realization and remorse. He collapses to his knees looking stunned then looses consciousness, falling into Elena . She supports his head against her chest while looking around desperately trying to decide what to do. }} Season Three Season Four Season Five }} Season Six Season Seven Age of Innocence The Originals Season One Season Two Alive and Kicking In this episode it is shown that in 1702, Kol's violence in Spain drew too much attention. This brought his father, Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Klaus' horse, Elijah and Klaus searched for Kol while Rebekah brought the daggered Finn onboard a ship to flee from Europe. They found Kol in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's impending arrival, Kol refused to flee, believing Mikael was only after Klaus and that they could just leave him and he'd be fine. When Klaus and Elijah insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah, as Klaus pulled out a White Oak Ash Dagger. Kol struggled, panicked by the betrayal, and promised Klaus that a day would come when he would not be so easily subdued. He was then daggered and neutralized. Then in 1821, after Elijah seemed to be taking Klaus' own young ward, Marcellus Gerard, under his wing, Klaus felt he needed someone to have fun with. He undaggered Kol against Elijah's wishes. Elijah rushed to Kol's coffin to find him awakened and already feeding without discretion on humans that Klaus had offered to him as an apology for daggering him. Kol and Klaus began causing trouble together, killing what was reported to be forty-six people in a building. Kol mused that the body count was probably at least sixty, saying that the reports had probably forgotten the victims in the attic. Later, Kol showed Marcellus the theater by compelling a large number of people to perform Hamlet. By using compulsion, Kol ensured that all of the murders within the story were actually enacted, resulting in the real deaths of the actors. Kol forced Marcellus to watch it until Elijah showed up to stop him. Kol revealed that he was just training Marcellus on how to be a vampire, since he knew that Klaus eventually wanted Marcellus to transition. Kol revealed that he had already fed the boy his blood, and so he told Elijah that all he had to do was kill him. Furious, Elijah grabbed Kol and condemned him for his vile and sadistic imagination. Klaus intervened, telling Elijah to let Kol go. When Kol thanked Klaus, his half-brother daggered him yet again. Elijah stood over Kol's coffin, tidying up his body while apologizing for his daggering. He said that it was for Klaus' own benefit since Klaus needed Marcellus and it would be impossible for that relationship to blossom with Kol around, due to Kol's tendency to lash out and his "bad influence" over Klaus. Every Mother's Son Once the Mikaelsson siblings were very young, Esther finds out that Klaus is hiding in the woods because Mikael was going to take Klaus for hunting and he is afraid of him as he always gets angry Klaus. Then Esther tells him that when she is afraid she listens to the starlings and also tells him whenever he hears one bird sing Klaus will find her with him. Always and forever. She then makes a bird Necklace for Klaus and gives as a gift which she only gave to Klaus but none of his other brothers or sister. Esther tells him that this is because he is special. One day Klaus is found crying in the woods in great pain which can be heard throughout the forest. Esther rushes toward the sound of his voice until she finds him. He's pinned to a tree with Mikael's sword, which has impaled him through the shoulder. She grabs the handle of the swords, and though she struggles, she eventually removes the sword from his shoulder. She then drops it onto the ground and immediately begins pulling bundles of moss from the tree, which she uses as a rudimentary bandage for his wounds. She then finds out that Mikael did this to Klaus. He challenged him in a fight. At first Mikael easy defeats klaus and take the necklace away from him. This time enraged Klaus almost defeats Mikael and cuts him as he was taking the neckless which was a gift from his mother. At this Mikael becomes furious and strucks him with his sword. It is later revealed that Esther gave that neckless to make him weak and to prevent him from killing someone, which would trigger his werewolf gene. This became even more necessary when Mikael became abusive towards Klaus as he thought that his son was weak. And she became obsessed with the idea that Klaus always has to hold the necklace. Red Door With Elijah still as her captive, Esther used her magic to make Elijah relive memories from his past that he had long since buried. She forced him to remember what really happened to the doppelgänger, Tatia, a woman in his village he had loved around the time he was turned into a vampire. He was forced to see that he had actually killed her due to his bloodlust as a newly turned vampire. Wheel Inside the Wheel This episode features flashbacks involving Mikael, Esther, Ansel, Freya, Finn and Dahlia. A later brief scene shows Elijah as a toddler and Klaus as a baby. The Map of Moments It was shown that Kol was daggered in December 1914 by Klaus with the help of Elijah for working against him. Brotherhood of the Damned Save My Soul City Beneath The Sea Flashbacks to the 10th century. Esther betrays Dahlia. By meeting and falling in love with Mikael. Season Three For the Next Millennium I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans The Axeman's Letter'' Trivia * As of February 2015 there are over 3 hours of flashbacks for The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. See also Category:Events Category:Flashback episodes Category:Lists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Season Three Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:The Originals television series Category:Episodes stuff Category:Season 1 Events Category:Season 2 Events Category:Season 3 Events Category:Season 4 Events Category:Season 5 Events Category:Season 6 Events Category:Season 7 Events Category:The Originals Season 1 Events Category:The Originals Season 2 Events Category:The Originals Season 3 Events